Twilight's Shadow
by warrior27
Summary: Link x Sheik. Boy x Boy. Life after Oot, in the general form of TP but I didn't want to rehash the same story, so I changed it. Lemony chp 8, the rest is fluff and adventure mostly... so far!
1. 00 Prologue

**Link x Sheik, Boy x Boy.**

**Will contain fluff, but is mostly adventure. Although I don't know what is down the road, and they are such a good pair, so I don't know what I may have them do.**

**(c) Nintendo  
I won't put anymore annoying warnings since I assume people are reading from the beginning.**

**

* * *

**

Sheik stood on the balcony, overlooking the clearing in the woods. The sun was still below the horizon, the land enveloped in twilight. The Sheikah could always sense magical disturbances, and that is what woke him this night. He sat down on the edge next to the ladder and waited for the sun to rise... it never did. When the expected time of dawn had passed, he looked around, wondering if the world had stopped. He could still hear the animals rustling out in the underbrush, confirming the fact that he wasn't frozen in time, as absurd as that sounded. He didn't know what else to make of it. He wanted to go out and investigate, perhaps check the village to see if it was still in fact there.

He went into the house that seemed to be carved out of a large stump. Climbing the ladder to his room, he thought it a good idea to get properly dressed. He heard the soft sounds of breathing, and looked down to see the other blond, still fast asleep. Link could be so lazy in the morning and loved to sleep in, and for all that he had been through, that is exactly what he should get to do. He leaned down, brushing back the bangs, and kissed his forehead. He would come back to wake him when he knew more of what was happening. He slipped his blue body suit on then pulled the tabard over his head. He smoothed back his hair as best he could, and tied it in the back so it hung like a thick rope. He put on his wrist bandages and concealed all his weapons in their proper places. He quietly crept back down the ladder and headed outside.

He passed the gate and headed down the south trail. When he reached the village, he saw no one. He skulked around the yards, as only the shadow people could. The people of Ordon Village were all still sleeping peacefully in their houses. The rooster had not crowed out to wake them yet, still perched upon the fence, waiting. There were a few cats roaming around, still hunting mice. He headed back home, deciding there was nothing to do here, and he didn't need to wake the people. He was just glad there was still life here.

As he came back into the clearing, he noticed that the horse had wandered off. He yelled to Link in the house, who after several minutes finally poked his head out the upstairs window, his hair sticking out every which way. Sheik looked up at the man, admiring his form, and gave him a smile. He always loved to look upon his slim but muscular body. The smooth, well toned chest chiseled to perfection. Link noticed that it wasn't quite morning yet, giving the other an evil glare for waking him at this ridiculous hour, and asked what was going on. Sheik explained what he had seen, and Link had been rather surprised. He had no clue and was curious as well. He ducked back inside to get dressed and Sheik told him to meet at the spring, wanting to check on the horse.

He went up the north trail to Ordon Spring, where he knew Epona would be. She was standing in the pool getting a drink, and as he entered she looked up at him, water dripping from her muzzle. While Sheik waited for Link, he heard a thunderous crash come from the north end of the Trail, spooking Epona. She bolted from the spring, running south, back toward the house. As Sheik went to follow, a giant boar came veering around the corner bursting into the spring. It was carrying two goblins swinging clubs. Sheik, who was backed against the rock wall by the shore, managed to jump out of the way and narrowly dodge the clubs. Another boar came roaring into the spring carrying an even larger, fatter goblin, it's beady eyes focused on it's prey. As the larger one charged at him the other two circled around from behind. Although Sheik was agile, the springs were confined and he had no where to go. As the smaller boar passed by, he managed to grab one of the goblins and throw it to the ground. The larger one came running at him again swinging a pole around. He slipped under it's slash and come up just in time to sidestep the other boar. While he focused on the moving targets, the downed goblin had gotten up and was sneaking up behind him. He felt the disturbance in the water as it neared but was too late. It smashed its club on the side of his head as he was turning around. As everything slowly blurred and darkened, the last thing he saw was Link riding Epona, charging fearlessly into the spring.

As Link rounded the corner, he saw Sheik crumple into the shallow water, his face barely breaking the surface. He slashed at the goblin on the ground, removing its head with his sword. The larger goblin charged at him with his pole outstretched, jousting Link off his horse. He was quick to rise as it came around for a second pass. But as he prepared his strike, it skidded to a stop in front of him, blowing into a horn. The concussion of air shuddered with magic, the sound making his head spin for a brief moment. The clouds above him darkened and swirled, forming a vortex of shimmering darkness. While he was transfixed and still a little dizzy, he was also smashed in the head by the smaller goblin. He started to fall, but instead of the thud of hitting the ground, he felt a sharp yank upwards as he blacked out. The goblin hefted him on to the boar, while the larger one snared Epona's reins. They headed back up the north path, bearing Link with the horse in tow.

Some time later, Sheik was woken up by the gently lapping water. The first thing he felt was the pounding in his head as his vision finally came back into focus. He saw the menacing vortex in the sky above him, crackling with pink streaks of light, where the sun should have been. Without the daylight, there was no way to tell how long he had been there. He slowly sat up and winced as his hand felt the lump on the back of his head, the warm blood trickling down his neck, swirling with the cool water. He removed one of the bandages from his wrist and wrapped it around his head. He was glad he decided to put them on, but cursed not wearing the one around his head. As he was doing this, he suddenly became aware of his lone presence. Not knowing where they had gone, he got up and quickly searched around for clues. He was a little relived, although not in a good way, to find the trail leading out of the spring, or else he would have thought they had been sucked up into the vortex.

He made his way out of the spring following the trail of cloven hoof marks. He also noticed the studded drag lines left by the horses U-shaped shoes, as it must have struggled hard. He made his way to the wooden bridge that spanned the deep, wide gorge. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Link's green hat trampled in the dirt on the other side. He picked it up, clutching it to his chest. After pausing for a moment to collect himself, he looked up, noticing an eerie orange shadow casting itself upon the rock walls. The light got brighter, yet darker at the same time the further he went. As he rounded the bend, he was suddenly halted by a glowing black wall that loomed up ahead, completely blocking off the trail. It seeped across everything in both directions, like an impenetrable sheet of pure darkness. Lines of orange light were etched across its surface.

He approached the wall with apprehension, his Sheikah senses repelling him. But he knew he must cross it, he had to find Link. He felt the presence of another, darker, entity watching him. Suddenly, a black hand pierced through the darkness and wrapped around his neck. It was so sudden, he could not have avoided it. Its gangly arm held him firm, its corded muscles not budging as he pried at them. He dangled there for a moment, hearing a quiet snicker from the other side. Then, the Darkness of Twilight surrounded him as he was yanked through the shadowy veil.

* * *

**I Hope you like it, please review and let me know :)**


	2. 01 Into Twilight

As his vision slowly came back, he noticed the hard floor with which he was laid, a damp chill hanging in the stale air. The walls and bars came into focus revealing the confines of his cell. His most recent memories flashed before him, reminding him of the attack in the spring. His eyes went wide as he saw Sheik crumple to the water, then everything went dark. He could feel his head throb. But when he reached back to feel it's cause, a white furry paw came at him. He jumped back in shock, realizing that the paw was his. Link stared down at the grey wolf's body he now inhabited. A flicker of the transformation came to mind, the pain. They had just crossed the bridge when his senses slowly came back, he hung limp across the back or the boar. It had stopped in front of a black wall... where it was pulled in, he was pulled in. A searing pain shooting through his body, as he collapsed. He felt a tug on his leg as he was dragged off, then he blacked out again.

From his cell, he couldn't see anyone around, nor hear any noises other than that of slowly flowing water. The door was shut, so he sniffed around, it seemed to be the natural thing to do. He could smell the slight draft coming from the pile of straw next to him. He pushed his nose around and noticed there was hole, so he dug at it. The dirt and old worn stone tore away easily and soon there was enough room to crawl out. Feeling a little more free, he was now standing in the hallway. There was a locked door at one end and a dead end at the other, the only thing in the hall being more cells. But upon exploring a little more, he noticed an alcove with a grate, a lever conveniently hung above it. Not as simple an operation as first thought, he ended up having to pull it down with his teeth since he now lacked opposable thumbs. The grate slid up and he went through into what appeared to be a sewer. He wandered around for some time following all the paths and tunnels, which eventually only led to one place that was open. There were lots of rats and other vermin, but they left him alone when he growled at them, bearing his new fangs. He noticed he could understand their curses that they threw at him as he continued past. He had also seen green balls of light, seemingly resembling spirits, hovering in some of the dark corners, but when he heard the mindless chatter that they spewed, he chose not to investigate further. Finding another hole with a grate, employing the same method as before, he soon found himself at the bottom of a large circular tower.

The stairs spun around several times as they snaked their way up the walls. He started to climb, noticing some gaps every so often. He had only gone a little ways when the crumbling stone gave away beneath him. He fell to bottom, not too far, and landed on all fours. He decided a little more caution would be better the second time around. Link made his way up the stairs, jumping the gaps when needed, utilizing that extra spring in his step. He passed a locked door, and scaled some fallen debris, eventually coming to the top. He had to swat at a few bats, which didn't seem to be effective. So the repulsive thought of having to bite at them became more apparent. But this wasn't so bad and seemed rather instinctive now. He was able to push open the door at the top of the stairs, which led out onto the roof. His senses being pulled towards a faint light in a distant window, he was compelled to head toward it. He made his way across rooftops, dodging the weird creatures of this foreign land, wherever _this_ was. The strange birds dawned a single glowing red eye in the middle of their flat circular heads. They went down easily with a few chomps and slashes. He noted that the paws seemed more effective with the claws extended. After negotiating some obstacles and far jumps over the incredibly high expanses, he eventually made it to the tower on the other side. He went through the open window, and coming to another staircase, decided to go up to where he had seen the light.

As he headed inside, a faint glow was cast off by the lantern next to the window. He was beckoned by the strange figure that sat staring out the window. He came up behind it, wary of its call, but unable to resist. "I knew you would come, Link." She said as she turned around. The great lioness raised her head and a look of relief settled into her eyes. Although he was confused, he recognized the Princess, their bond had always been very strong. He was grateful to see her here, knowing that he was not alone in this place. He felt awkward in his present condition and he was sure she did too, but they nuzzled their heads together, being comforted by the others presence.

"Zelda, it has been so long. What are you doing in this place... and like this?" Link asked, sensing her despair.

"Can you not see where we are?" She swept her gaze across the view outside the window. "This is Hyrule. It was covered in Twilight after we were attacked by the Shadow Creatures. I was forced to surrender to this king, Zant, or people of Hyrule would have be killed. He was very powerful and we had no defense against his Dark Magic. If we gave in, he said he would leave us be." Zelda held her head down, ashamed by what she had to do, the pain of letting her people down etched onto her weary face. "When the darkness fell around us, the people's spirits were frozen, stopped in time, and there they remain, forever in Twilight." She looked up at him, and touched the back of his paw with hers. The triangular glow shone through the fur. "Since you hold the Triforce, as do I, we were able to pass through the barrier of this realm, but the tainted magic that Zant holds over this land has transformed us into these creatures, which it distilled from our spirit guides." Link thought it fitting since he had always associated with the wolf, it's loneliness, protectiveness, and curiosity.

"So what can we do? I am lost and alone again without Sheik," a sadness stealing his voice. "I need him to help me now. What would have happened to him?" He asked Zelda, hoping she had the answers. Her face told him what he had suspected but didn't want to accept. Sheik was frozen somewhere, his spirit alone and vulnerable. He needed him, to find him, to be _with_ him.

"I do not know, for I have not been able to leave this room, nor make contact with anyone..." She looked out the window, a curious look crossing her face. "There is one other here who would know. She has come to me to help her, but I did not know how, since she could not free me from this place. I told her of you, and she promised to look for you." Her eyes looked back at him with hope, those eyes, that he had seen so many times now, unable to deny them. "She is a being from this realm. Her magic is great, but not powerful enough to go against the King. But with her guidance, and Sheik's help, you can defeat Zant." He felt the pressure then, and not knowing what he could do about all this, he sat there, listening, waiting for the inevitable conclusion that he knew was coming. He would be asked to go on another quest. Emblazoned with the Triforce of Courage, he knew it was his duty to accept, which he did with honor. But he needed help, Sheiks help, and only one concern remained...

"But how can Sheik help if he is frozen like all the others?" His mind clouded with grief and doubt. "What can this being do?"

"Midna cannot help Sheik, for that magic is greater than this realm, but I believe I can." She held her head high again, her paw raised in front of her. "Since I cannot assist you in this quest, it is only fair that I give you what help I can. The only thing I have to give that will work on this Dark Magic, is the Triforce itself." I stared back shocked, incredulously. "I can transfer its power to him so that he may pass through the barrier, and move forward into Twilight." She didn't think on it any further, her Wisdom always shining bright and true. Zelda looked straight into Link's eyes, and he saw a glint of gold streak though them. Suddenly, the Triforce on her paw flared with brilliance, then burned up into nothingness. As he felt a burn on his own paw, he looked down to see the Triforce light up in its new place. When he looked back up, Zelda's figure was limned in a green light, her voice only a whisper in the still air, she gave a final good-bye, "I have called Midna to guide you through your journey, for I trust you with my life. Take care, Link. You will find Sheik, and you will not be alone." Her last words echoed in his ears, until all that remained was a green glow of her frozen spirit, burning next to the lantern.


	3. 02 A Lost Soul

Link went over to the window, to stare out at the rain. He now felt very alone and helpless. He wondered when Midna would arrive and what she could do. Physically exhausted and emotionally drained from all he had been through, he lay down on the cold floor and waited. His thoughts wandered in and out, eventually settling on what worried him most. A torrent of memories flooded around him, he thought only of Sheik.

_Sheik waited for Link to appear on the dais as foretold in the prophecies of his people. He stood in the shadows as the beam of light appeared, revealing the Hero of Time. Link looked around confused for a minute, not knowing what to do. His fairy was unable to travel through time with him, and in its stead, Sheik was to guide him. Link was told of the journey to come, and what they needed to do. Together they would awaken the Sages and save Hyrule._

Link thought of how Sheik had stuck by him through the bad times, making them seem better, keeping him company on that lonely road. They became friends over the journey, always being there for each other, someone to lean on when times were hard. One particular memory stood out in Link's mind, that of the dreaded Water Temple.

_Link met a terrible being waiting for him in a room of illusion, a dark copy of himself whose only purpose was to kill. They fought hard, but his shadow was strong, mirroring every skill he had. He was also very reluctant about killing this foe, it's very nature meant to disarm him with confusion and doubt about himself. Finally, after endless clashing, Link had managed to gain a brief advantage, where he was forced to thrust his blade through the shadow. The look on its face, his face, was that of pain and fear. He had not expected the evil being to feel, he saw himself in that shadow and it chilled his heart. Before in battles, he had only ever killed monsters and beasts. But this was so different, this was a person, whether it be made of flesh and blood or dark magic. He was not prepared for that step._

_Sheik waited on the island, not being able to enter the Temple, time dragging on for eternity. When Link finally appeared on the platform, he looked over to Sheik and dropped to the grass. Sheik ran over to him, to see if he was hurt or injured. He saw the suffering in his eyes as Link started to cry. Sheik sat down next to him and pulled him close, cradling the hero's head in the crook of his arm as his body racked with painful sobs. After a time, he was finally able to tell Sheik of his experience and how disturbing it was. Link just lay there, seeming to lose hope and not wanting to move. Sheik just held him, content on comforting his friend. _

_Eventually, Link looked up into Sheik's red eyes, similar in color to that of his shadow's. His shadow had glowing crimson eyes, the color of blood, like all the other evil creatures. But Sheik's eyes, they were a rich carmine, like rubies, shining with intensity. He was aware he was staring into Sheik's eyes a little too long and a little too hard. But Link also noticed the caring smile on his face as his own blues eyes were being searched as well. Sheik tilted his head down and gently placed a kiss on the hero's forehead. Link closed his eyes, the tender sensation flowing over him, washing away all of his troubles. It seemed like time stopped, but eventually Link sat up, the hurt was gone for now. He faced his friend and softly, placed his hand on the side of his neck. Hesitating for only a single heart beat, he slowly leaned forward to feel those soft caring lips once more. It was just a small kiss, but enough to tell him he wasn't alone. His fingers were laced with those of his friend's hand, and their foreheads met, eyes closing with a sense of completeness. There they stayed, until everything around them faded away._

Link awoke sometime later, sensing another presence seep into the room. He looked up and saw the green glow sparkle and flare. It looked as though Zelda's form was coalescing once more. The glow turned from green to turquoise, then darkened as the figure solidified. It was an interesting little creature, somewhat resembling an imp, just hovering there. She had grey skin with a black covering that clung to it in strategically placed areas, and glowing lines of turquoise etched over her limbs. Her long, fiery orange hair was pulled back through a horned mask of stone, which covered one eye, and left the other, yellow orb with its orange iris, to glare down at him. "So, you are Link?" she said, a mischievous smile spreading on her face, revealing a single pointy fang sticking out.

"I am," he confirmed to her, "Princess Zelda told me that you would be looking for me." Then after the calculating look he received, added "She said you were the only one that could help me, as I hope I can help you."

She relaxed her tense expression, feeling that she had met the one Zelda spoke of. After looking at his paw and the glowing triangle, she felt more trusting. Midna related her background to him, about the Twili, and being exiled from her realm when Zant had taken control. He had acquired a powerful dark magic and displaced her on the throne. Link looked at her with awe, and she continued. "That is right. I am the Princess of the Twilight Realm. Zant has corrupted our land and my people have been altered, much like he is doing here, and with your people. He must be stopped before your realm is covered in shadow like my own." She looked down with the same shamed face that Zelda had earlier. "I regret that I cannot do anything for my people with my power as it is now. I would be grateful if you could assist me, and would do whatever I can for you as well." Her eye brightened a bit as she waited for him to say something.

"I need to find my friend who has been lost in the Twilight. He is a cunning warrior, and would help greatly in our quest. Zelda has given me her power to restore him, well to transform him as I am at least, I need only find his spirit." She looked amused for a brief moment, snickering as she thought of who it was, then decided a more concerned expression was appropriate.

"I saw your friend as he was pulled through the barrier. At first I thought it was you," the amusement showing again, "but when he became just a spirit on the other side. I was disappointed," her look of concern returning. Link was not sure about this being, and its warped sense humor did not give him a confident feeling, the snicker just didn't seem to show any sympathy. "I did see a Shadow Creature take his spirit toward the forest. It is my guess that he is being held there in the Temple, which has been overcome by the shadow. Zant seems to have poisoned these sacred places of yours. I can take you to the closest portal, but I cannot enter your realm. I can only remain in the Twilight's shadow."

Link agreed to this and they worked out their best plan. She would take him to the portal, then he would have to enter the Twilight from there and head to the forest. She could not travel through the land without great risk, for the Shadow Creatures always had an eye out for her. Link still looked a little skeptical and felt he still wasn't sure about her willingness to help. "Link, I will follow you when you re-enter the barrier, but I can only come to your aid if it is dire. I am keeping Zelda's life-force safe with me, and do not want any harm to come to her. She and I agreed to help each other where we could, and I will stick to that on my honor, which I give you as well in her stead." Link was grateful to hear something serious and more caring come from her, and it made him feel a little better.

The glowing lines on Midna's arms seemed to ooze out and swirl around. She formed a small vortex in her hands, then electricity crackled around him as he was scattered into little particles. His head spun a little, then cleared as he materialized under the vortex in Ordon Spring. He started to head towards the gate, when several giant, sharply pointed stones came down around the perimeter of the spring, stabbing into the ground. He was stopped by a sizzling barrier of pink energy that spanned between them. A Shadow Creature, as this must be what Midna was referring to, fell out of the vortex, plummeting into the circle. The creature was large, moving about like a primate. It had two small back legs and much larger forearms that it seemed to walk on. Its head had long black tendrils coming down like hair, and a stone mask sat on its circular flat head. It had black markings etched all over it, and the ones on its back glowed in the same pink as the barrier. It immediately slashed at him with its long arms and giant hands. Link jumped on it, biting at its neck while clawing at its front. The creature howled out a high shriek that pierced the senses. It went down after only a few attempts, not being as difficult as it looked. When it died, it exploded with a black cloud and a pink burst of light, scattering into shifting particles the same way as had been when he was transported. The vortex collapsed and was quickly reformed, only this time with a turquoise glow limning it, very similar to Midna's markings.

Link was just exiting the spring again, when he heard a voice call to him. The springs rocks glowed in blue spirals, like it did before the shadow enveloped the land. The water shone like gold as a glowing orb rose up out of the center. A light spread out from the orb, flowing into the shape of a giant animal. It looked like a goat with circular horns and a combination of other local creatures. This was Ordona, a Spirit of Light, the Guardian deity of Ordon Province. It thanked Link for freeing it from the shadow. Link did not understand, but continued to listen to its tale. It told him that there were four Light Spirits, and the other three had their Light stolen by the Shadow Creatures. Link would have to revive the other Spirits to lift the Twilight from their Province's. Ordona told him to go to Faron, where he was first transformed, and revive the Spirit there, then maybe he would be able to regain his Hylian form.

Although Link was near his house and wanted to get some things he left behind in his rush that fateful morning, his current form didn't allow him to carry anything. There was one item that he insisted he needed though, so he decided to go and get it. After it took him a few tries to get up the ladders, he was finally able to reach the bedroom. He sniffed at Sheik's clothing, taking in its scent, almost reeling in the memories it triggered, his senses being much more acute as a wolf. He pulled out the strip of cloth that Sheik usually wore around his head, thinking it to be the easiest thing to bring and the most meaningful. He tugged it free with his mouth, then went to take it back down the ladder, but finding it easier to just jump down to the lower level. He pulled at it until it was stretched out like a long ribbon across the floor. Holding one end in his mouth, he rolled around on the floor until it was wrapped completely around his neck. Thinking himself rather clever, he felt more confident and headed off.

Going up the north trail to Faron, he soon crossed the bridge and arrived at the black wall he had seen in his foggy memory. He sniffed around, not knowing what else to do. _Should I just walk through it?_ He tried this but bounced off as it crackled in defiance. He then heard a familiar snicker from the other side, wondering who it could possibly be. He growled at her, since he could do it quite effectively now, and it was more fun than yelling. He stood there waiting as she settled down, trying to prepare himself for what would be an interesting experience. Without warning, a giant orange hand shot out of the barrier, engulfed him, and pulled him in _screaming_.


	4. 03 The Search

When Link was safely across the barrier, Midna dropped him on the ground, rather unceremoniously, on his butt. He gave her a viscous wolf glare as she hovered above him laughing, but then he just walked away realizing it had little effect on the imp. He went through the little clearing and headed toward Faron's Spring to see what happened to the Light Spirit. There was a little crackle in the air and suddenly the large post-like rocks dropped down again, the pink barrier lighting up the space between them. He looked up to see the vortex form where the Shadow Creatures seemed to drip out of the sky, but this time there were _three_. Since the last fight seemed easier than expected, he latched onto the nearest creature, planning on dispatching them one at a time. The first one went down with no problem, but while he was biting at the second one, the third one was slashing at him. The second finally went down, Link having a few cuts of his own to show for it, when the third one stepped back and let out a wail. As the shrill cry rang throughout the pen, loud enough to wake the dead, the first two creatures were reanimated. Link panicked as they stood up and came at him again. He yelled out to Midna for help, not knowing what to do. He attacked the closest one again to defend himself, waiting to see if she would appear. As the first one went down, Midna descended on the other two, her orange hair glowing like fire. The crazy hair formed into a hand and swiped at the last two creatures, taking them out with a double slap. The creatures fell and were vaporized, changing the new portal turquoise.

Link looked at Midna, quite relieved that she finally showed some real concern. She explained how the last creature standing would cry out, raising the dead. She wouldn't always be able to help him, especially out in the open, but the woods were secluded and it may be safe for now. He thanked her and hoped he wouldn't run into any more of them. Link finally entered Faron's Spring, a dim glow barely bathing the upper falls. There was a gold shimmer hovering in the air, looking almost like the green spirits of the frozen people. He could hear it whispering quietly but more in a trance than to him specifically. It said something about a stolen shadow and recovering it from the Temple. He could have sworn it was speaking of Sheik. It made no acknowledgment to his questions, just repeating itself in an timeless loop. Midna told him that it's light must have been quelled by the shadow and, as it said, they should go to the Temple to recover it. He decided to follow her hopeful instructions since that was his destination already and, most of all, he needed to find Sheik. Midna said she would not be able to enter the Temple, although its sacred halls were consumed by the shadow, she sensed something else holding her back, perhaps the trapped Light of Faron still lingered there.

He continued down the path, alone again. He took out several dark plants that continued to snap at him blocking his way. He dug under the gate and entered the cave, taking care of some other shadow vermin. As he came out to the swamp, he saw that it was covered in a dense purple fog, an acrid smell hanging in the air. He tried to avoid the noxious mist that swirled below, jumping from rocks and branches, making his way circuitously through the trees. He eventually jumped back on solid ground, a platform not too far from where he started, seeming to have gone all the way around the whole swamp. He entered another little cave only to be met by another energy barrier. Luckily Midna was still hiding close and decided to be helpful. She floated down and just casually swept the three creatures aside, relinquishing another portal.

He passed into a small clearing nestled in between a cleft of rocks, tree root growing all around. The ground was now covered in patterned tiles, crack from age and the intrusive roots .It led to the edge of a high cliff, the bottom being far beyond sight, shrouded in a dense mist from the humid forest. Giant trees grew up out of the fog, continuing upward until they were lost from sight again, the haze clouding the view of their tops. A giant branch came out from the closest tree and its broken tip rested in the clearing. It was hollowed out, the tiles seamlessly continuing onto it. It created a path that spanned the immense gap, leading up to the Temple. As Link ran across, he could see the simple detail around the entrance, just a few timbers and crossbeams. Nearing it, he felt the hope rise within him, surging him forward. He hesitated only for a moment before plowing through a giant cobweb that blocked his way. He entered into the darkness, hoping he wasn't too late.

He could see the light coming from the end of the tunnel, revealing the large room ahead as he neared. The light seemed to be coming from a torch at the other end of the room, basking it in a green haze. The Forest temple was full of plant life, lush and green. The rock walls were covered by vines and moss, adding a softer feel to its dark interior. As Link made his way to the opposite side, dodging plants and spiders, he saw that the flame came not from a brazier as first thought, but in fact was contained in a small wooden cage. The green flame was very familiar, and his heart leapt as he ran toward it. He could hear the soft murmuring of the frozen spirit, calling to him from within, "I am coming, Link, hold on!" He nudged his muzzle into the cage, finally finding the soul he was searching for.

The tears in Link's eyes made his sight waver, his vision appearing as if in a dream. He reached his paw into the cage to touch the trapped spirit, and as it came into contact with the flame, the Triforce of Wisdom lit up with a brilliant intensity, and then it disappeared, burning into nothingness as it had before. A blue diamond grew within the green flame causing it to flare and spark as it was consumed. The light of Nayru's Love expanded outward in a blinding flash, bursting the cage, unable to contain it. As the flash slowly faded, it revealed a Hylian form laying helplessly on the ground. Link lay next to Sheik and nuzzled his hand, the glowing symbol now burned on to the back of it. The blond stirred and slowly opened his eyes, the warm rubies locking onto the cool lapis. Although the blue eyes seemed familiar, Sheik was confused at the form that lay snuggled up next to him. "Link, is that you? What happened?" he asked with uneasy skepticism. The wolf tilted its head with understanding, but only a bark came out.

As Sheik sat up, the encompassing light finally faded away. He suddenly felt a sharp jolt as tendrils of pink energy zapped and crackled around him. The wolf stood up and frantically ran around him barking in panic. A burning sensation spread through Sheik's body. The scream that burst from his lungs cracked and became a high pitch screech, then he crumpled to the ground. After some gentle nudging from Link, he opened his eyes again, returning to consciousness. He looked up at Link, noticing something was different. Link was a lot higher up than he seemed before. He looked around the room, then finally at himself. He saw a sleek body covered in feathers. He spread out his arms, only to see a great span of wings. All but the white underbelly was covered with blue-grey feathers, and ended in a black tipped tail. His familiar red eyes seemed to pierce the air with crystal clarity. He stood on bright yellow talons with long black claws.

"So this is how you see yourself?" Link said with a little smirk. "I am so glad I found you," he searched the red eyes for confirmation, "in whatever form you come." Sheik perked up at the sound of Link's voice. How he missed that voice. Although it wasn't coming from his mouth, he heard it in his head, but knew that it was Link speaking to him. He leaned on the big grey wolf, nestling his little face in Link's soft coat. Link laid down and rested his head over the eagle's back, pulling him in close. He wasn't alone anymore, and that was all that mattered. They were both perfectly content to just stay there for a while, but they had another promise to keep, and eventually looked to the task at hand.

"I guess this is a fitting form for me." Sheik said as he pulled back from Link, eying himself a little more closely. "Our ancestors saw the eagle for its swiftness and strength, possessing wisdom, intelligence, and keen sight. It represented the illumination of spirit, with its ability to see hidden truths. It was a carrier of lost souls, and had great knowledge of magic." Sheik's eyes reflected the inward realization that he had: his guiding animal carried his most valued traits and he hoped that his actions reflected the honor of being this animal. He looked back up at Link appraisingly, "I can see that you are well suited to your animal as well. The wolf embodies dignity, courage, instinct, and intuition. Its ability to learn and outwit enemies, combined with its skill in protection, make it a loyal guardian. It is no wonder Zelda sees you so clearly for who you are." Link smiled in appreciation, and Sheik would have smiled back if his beak would have let him.

Link stood up and looked around, getting his bearings and formulating a plan. Since he hadn't actually been inside this Temple before, his only plan was to find the map that always seemed to be hidden somewhere within. So far the only door he had seen was the one on the platform above him. Sheik flew up easily, but Link couldn't really climb. He decided to take a running jump, and managed to just reach the ledge and pull himself up. Then when they came to the door, Link slammed into with his side, managing to dislodge it, then let the counterbalance roll it to the side. They made their may cautiously forward as they entered the main hall of the Temple.


	5. 04 The Forest Temple

They entered the main hall and saw a raised central platform, and several post and beams surrounding the structure. There were some pots and a chest dangling above the platform, held by the thick cords of spider web. Link guessed that the chest would be a good place to hide the map. He ran up on the platform and told Sheik to see if he could get it down. Sheik flew up to the chest to try to break the strand with which it hung, but it was too strong. Sheik flew around to scope out the rest of the room, since he couldn't really do much else, being so small, at least he could be the scout. He told Link about another chest by the door ahead, and that there was another door hidden behind the cobweb to his side. The forward door was too far and high for him to jump, although he did try because he wanted to get to that chest. He fell short and hit the wall beneath it. He went back up and decided to try the side door that wasn't blocked by the web. He was able to jump the smaller gap, slamming against the door to open it and proceeding into the next room.

He walked down the dark hallway, his keen night vision showing him the way, the floor board creaking under his feet. He came to a room filled with water where a few broken bridges spanned between outcroppings where other doors were located. He made his way around to a wooden gate that Sheik had pointed out. It enclosed the large, ornate chest that most likely held the Big Key. The gate was too tall to climb over and he couldn't figure out how to use the mechanisms next to it that probably opened it. They would have to come back to it later, knowing that he would eventually find something useful that would help him. They passed by the chained door, having no key, and Link hopped over the broken bridges to the unblocked door.

It led into a huge chasm where the wind howled through with gale force. There was a bridge in front of him but it was oriented the wrong way. The chasm was endlessly deep, like the one outside the Temple. The trunks of giant trees sat on a ledge on the other side. Their thick roots sprawled outwards, forming an alcove that protected the door at the base. The trees of the Sacred Grove rose hundreds of feet and the exterior parts of the Temple were suspended on platforms between them. The interior was a system of interconnected caverns encased in the surrounding rock walls. He was turning back for the door when the wind picked up all the sudden and he heard a fluttering noise coming from the bridge. He looked back at it, noticing a little wind vane spinning frantically at the top of the center post, which in turn rotated the bridge back to its proper orientation. That wind vane seemed to be the same as the mechanism that opened the gate holding the Big Key. He stored this little nugget of information for later. They passed over the bridge and into the next door.

It was a diamond shaped room with another misaligned bridge, but unfortunately there was no wind in this room, and there seemed nothing else he could do here. He saw a chest sitting next to the door he had come through and hoped there was something good in it. He bumped it like he did the door, and the spring-loaded lid popped open, revealing a Small Key. Since Link had nothing to carry it in but his mouth, Sheik picked it up, clasping it in his talons. They exited the room, going back to wind chasm. While they were crossing the bridge, Sheik spotted another door in the distance, father up the chasm. The one from the main hall, that Link couldn't reach, seemed to exit there. A bridge was suspended between it and a hill that led up to another entrance similar to that of the Temple entrance itself. Sheik wanted to check it out but the wind was so strong that he couldn't fly to it, barely able to stay on the bridge with Link, shielded by the guard rails. They returned to the water room but decided to bypass the chained door for which they just got a key, not knowing if it would be more helpful somewhere else. They wanted to get to that first door that also led to the wind chasm.

When he was back in the main hall, the only thing they could think of was to try the door on the other side behind the cobweb. Having a brilliant idea, Sheik spotted a stick, grabbed it with his free talons and gave it to Link. He could light it in one of the braziers next to the entrance then use it to burn the cobweb. As Link was very familiar with this concept from past Temples, he felt especially stupid when he saw the four unlit braziers on each corner of the center platform. He lit the stick, then ran around in a circle, lighting the braziers. When he did, stepping platforms rose from the ground to the now accessible door. He stopped to open the chest, which unsurprisingly contained the map. They got a good look at it, but without the compass they didn't know exactly where they needed to go. They just wanted to get the Temple over with and didn't care about Rupee's or Heart Pieces, since Link had full hearts already from his last quest. With that, they headed through the door.

They entered the wind chasm again, farther up this time, and headed for the bridge. The strong cross-wind made the bridge flap around incessantly. Link had to cross it on foot, but without a barrier or rail, Sheik had nothing to protect him from the powerful gusts. Link took the key in his mouth so that Sheik could grip the collar around his neck. The eagle's heart fluttered when he noticed it was actually his bandage that Link had somehow got wrapped around his neck. After crossing the unsteady bridge slowly, they finally made it to the sheltering alcove on the other side, climbing the hill leading up to the elaborate entrance. Sheik didn't want to let go of Link, he just wanted to stay there, nestled in the wolf's fur. He told Link how happy he was to see the _collar_ and that he was truly taken aback by the thoughtfulness Link showed, even during difficult times, always reaffirming how much he loved and cared for him. There was so much more to Link than people would ever know. Link's head was turned around to look at Sheik, hoping he knew how much he really did care. He had just wanted something of Sheik's to hold onto, to carry with him during his search so he wouldn't lose hope. Sheik finally hopped down and Link nuzzled against him, finding it hard not being able to hold him close. Link opened the door and they somberly walked through.

The door suddenly closed behind them and a wooden grate fell before it, locking them in. They guessed they would have to fight something now in order to get out. They walked forward into a ring of totems that surrounded a central pillar, where sat a large baboon, a crazy mask covering its face. As they approached, it erupted with cackling laughter and threw a giant boomerang towards them. It whipped through the air, knocking three snapping plants off the ceiling, before returning to its hand. The snapping plants slithered towards Link and he leapt on the nearest one, biting into it and tearing it apart. The second one came in as Sheik held back the third, gripping its stem in his talons. Link was quick to dispatch the second, then went after the one that was now snapping at Sheik. When it was gone, the baboon howled in anger and started hopping back and forth between the tops of the pillars.

Link couldn't get to him, he was too high and too fast. But Sheik dove at him, trying to knock him off. The baboon was throwing the boomerang at Link, and the diving eagle distracted him enough that he didn't notice the boomerang coming back at him. It hit him right in the face and knocked him off the pillar. As soon as he hit the ground, Link was all over him. He swatted back, trying to get out of Link's biting grasp, then it bit him back and managed to get away. He quickly jumped back up on the pillar to safety. Now weary of the bird, he aimed the boomerang at it to try to knock it out of the air. Link slammed into the base of the column, toppling it over. The baboon hit the ground, the boomerang falling from its hand. Link jumped on it again as it tried to fight back. As he was biting at the mask, he noticed it was actually a parasitic bug attached to the baboon's face. He managed to tear it off, killing it in the process. The baboon froze, then in shock, went berserk and ran around the room eventually jumping out a hole high in the rock wall. The evil bug had exploded, clearly defeated, but the grate on the door did not rise. Link didn't think the baboon to be the culprit, since it was taken over by the parasite, but then why wouldn't the door open.

Sheik noticed the boomerang laying on the ground, but it was to big for him to carry, so he called Link over to get it. As Link grabbed it in his mouth, a female voice spoke aloud from the boomerang. She said that she was the Wind Goddess and that the boomerang held the power to summon the force of a gale. She bestowed it on him as a gift for saving her, and it disappeared wherever all Link's other equipment seemed to go. Since he couldn't effectively use it in this form, she told him that the power was now in him and that the boomerang was just a symbol, he could summon the wind with the whip of his tail. After he thanked her, she glittered from the air, leaving only the whispering sound of the wind.

They both stood there, wondering how to get out, when Sheik noticed the wind vane above the door. Link made his first attempt to use the power given to him. He whipped his tail toward the door, and a gust of wind sliced through the air hitting the wind vane. It spun around, lifting the grate only a few inches. He tried again, but this time putting more thought in to what he was doing. The air made a compression sound as the gust slammed into the wind vane, spinning it with enough force to raise the grate, sucking it back up into the wall. Link was then surprised when the gust came back toward him and almost knocked him over. So now Link knew what opened the gate to the Big Key. They headed back out, crossing the chasm the same way as before, Sheik more than happy to cling to him again. When they reached the other side, a gust of wind came booming down the chasm, tearing the bridge from it supports, shattering the wood in to splinters. They both looked back with their mouths agape, then at each other, thanking the Goddesses before going back through the door.

Once in the main hall again, they headed to the side door where they had located the gate. When Link finally stood in front of the gate, he was a little confused. He knew how to open it, but therein lie another problem. There were four wind vanes and he had tried to cover then all in one mighty gust, but that had no effect, other than rattling it around. Sheik, while perched on the gate, noticed a pattern on the floor between the vanes. It was in a zig-zag, perhaps indicating an order in which to activate them. Link tried it out, slashing his tail in four quick bursts, hitting them in order. It didn't seem to work but he figured it was too slow. The gate had shuddered, but only one panel at a time. After many tries, a whisper in the breeze told him to focus the wind with his mind, imagining where he wanted it to go. He did so, looking at the four vanes in succession, focusing on the path, then firing the gust. The gale shot out and whipped back and forth along the path, spinning the vanes in order, and the gate shuddered and slid open. He wasted no time in retrieving the Big Key, ignoring the pause of fanfare. This time he carried it in his mouth, since Sheik probably wouldn't be able to lift it off the ground.

Now that they had the Big Key, they just needed to know where the Temple Guardian was. They headed back to the room they had pretty much spent all their time in. He slice the air at the chest that hung above the platform, snapping the cord. The chest dropped to the ground, breaking open as it did. The compass fell out, surprisingly, undamaged. It showed that the guardian was back through the same side they had already explored, through the chasm, passed the diamond shaped room with the misaligned bridge. They never once needed to go to the side where the cobweb blocked the door, and from seeing the map, they were quite glad they didn't. Now back in the diamond shaped room, Link fired a gust at the central pillar, spinning the vane and rotating the bridge. Sheik finally dropped the Small Key he had been carrying, since he no longer needed it. They headed straight for the other side of the room, side trips now being pointless. If the giant gap on the map was any indicator, the next room would prove quite a challenge.

Sheik flew out of the doorway, and crossed the gap. _If only it were that easy, if I could just carry you like you did for me._ His thoughts were just a distraction, being dismayed at how the answer eluded him. He needed to find a way for Link to cross. There was a bridge, but it was a bit too far to jump, more so than in the main hall. There were some large mushroom platforms that went up the wall, but not towards the other side. There was a giant branch above, but nothing to tie to it to swing across, not that Link could even grip a rope. He was just flying back to tell Link the bad news when the baboon that had the boomerang came walking out onto the branch above. Link immediately spotted him and started to growl. The baboon then spoke, asking if he could help. "You saved me from nasty bug. Me help you get bigger bug." The baboon told him of the evil presence infesting the Temple, to which he was the rightful guardian. He called forth some friends and, one by one, a line of monkeys came out onto the branch. "We swing you across. You hold on, trust monkeys." It seemed a good a plan as any, so Link asked what he should do. He need only start them swinging.

The monkeys hung from the branch, each one holding the one below it, clasped together like links in a chain. The the guardian climbed down to the bottom, being almost the size of Link, he was the only one that could hold him. Link whipped a breeze to the monkeys to help them start swaying. Eventually they swung back and forth far enough to reach the platform link stood on. Link took a deep breath and stepped forward to the edge. The guardian grabbed him around the chest and yanked him off. The sudden jerk forced the air out of his lungs and the Big Key that was in his mouth flew out and started to fall. He yelled to Sheik, who was already diving down after it. Link could see him plummeting below as the chain swung him across, dropping Link on the other side. By the time he righted himself and stood up, the eagle was gone from sight, having disappeared into the abyss below. They were hundreds of feet up, the trees of the Sacred Grove were giants, and he sat there on the platform, small and helpless. The monkeys climbed back up the branch, watching the darkness as well. Hours seemed to have passed in those brief moments, but then Link heard the piercing screech, which was a blessing to his ears. The eagle flew up with a mighty effort, gripping the comparatively massive Big Key in his talons. It took all of Sheik's strength, but he managed to make it to the platform. Link was immediately at his side, curling up around him as he collapsed from the exhausting flight. The monkeys cheered in the background as they parted, waving good-bye and wishing the two a safe journey. They were left in peace to gather themselves before the coming battle.

They lay there a while longer, the amount of time was not important, the evil wasn't going anywhere...

They had caught up on some much needed rest, not having slept since before the attack in the spring, not knowing how many days had passed in this perpetual twilight. Link stood up, grabbing the Big Key in his mouth. Sheik flew up and perched on his back, holding the collar that seemed to belong there now. Link pushed the key into the lock, making a loud clanking sound as it spun around and dropped to the ground. The door opened and they both looked forward, determination set freshly on their faces.

They entered a large cavern, the door expectantly slamming shut behind them. They stood on a shore in front of a pool of purple acid, much like that in the swamp on the way to the Temple, its noxious fumes filling the air. There were several little waterfalls cascading around the walls, filling the pool. A knot of giant tree roots twisted up from the back of the pool, sneaking up through the rocks above. Three dead logs floated in the pool amongst the grass, each with a bomb spider clinging to it for dear life.

A rumbling shook the floor and the water started to froth as two huge snapping plants came shooting from its surface. They swayed back and forth as they towered menacingly high above the pool. Link couldn't reach them in any way, and Sheik wouldn't make a dent in them if he tried. Their bright blue tongues waggled in their mouths, which were lined with sharp teeth. Strings of slime stretched between their lips as they opened and closed their powerful jaws.

As Link saw the bomb spiders standing there, he remembered what the Wind Goddess told him. He focused on one spider then up to the taunting mouth above it. He let out a slash of his tail but was too late as the snapping maw lunged across the room at him. He was slammed hard into the wall behind him, but was thankful that he didn't end up in its mouth. The gust hit the spider, knocking it into the water. Sheik saw what Link was trying to do and dove for another spider, plucking it from its perch. He wove around the closer plant that had seen him, and dropped it onto the farther one as it retracted from its attack on Link. The bomb exploded on contact, taking a giant chunk out the the plants head. It was killed instantly, and its body slipped beneath the surface. The other plant was still watching the eagle swoop around, oblivious to the wolf. Link took the opportunity and shot a gust at the one remaining spider then to the mouth that was snapping at Sheik. The gale spun around, sweeping up the bomb spider, depositing it directly in the plants mouth as it turned around and finally noticed him. It went straight down its gullet, exploding at the base of the stem. The head was propelled out of the water, the separated stem trailing behind it like a streamer. Black smoke fumed from its mouth before it splashed down, disappearing into purple pool.

All was calm for a moment, but still the evil lingered. The water started to churn and bubble, causing the purple waves to lap heavily against the shore. An even bigger plant suddenly broke the surface and soared high out of the water, its fleshy stem pulsated like a giant mass of corded muscles. It waved its head around in a tantrum before diving down toward Link. The head split into three leaves, each rimmed with teeth, and peeled back to reveal a giant yellow, protruding eye that stared down at him with rage. Two more of the swaying plants surfaced beside it as it screamed out to them. Sheik flew around the room, searching frantically for more bomb spiders. Finding none, he flew into the dark tunnel near the ceiling. Link heard his departing screech knowing he would return with something that would help.

Link dodged the plants as they lunged and snapped at him. Their aim wasn't very good, and as they shot forward blindly, they didn't seem to notice him move. Sheik's call alerted him that he found something. As he flew back into the room carrying a bomb spider, he told Link to take it while he went to find more. Not being able to _catch_ it, Link blew the gust up as Sheik dropped it into the gale, and it was hurled at one of the smaller plants, since the bigger one didn't seen to be striking. The bomb hit its target and exploded, killing it like it did the others. The eagle came back with another bomb, repeating the process. While Link killed the other small plant, Sheik bombarded the bigger one. After the concussion to its head knocked it out, it flopped down on the shore, dazed from the impact. Link took the opportunity to tear away at the eye that stood out in front of him. He could hear the tearing of the flesh, but the creature quickly shot back up, now alert from the pain. It looked down at him in agony and shot a stream of acid from it mouth, following Link around the room as he tried to avoid it. Its scream had brought up two more smaller plants and, not being very intelligent, they fell for the same tricks, dying in the same way. Sheik finally got another hit on the larger one, and Link wasted no time in tearing it to shreds. He managed to rip the eye off and, as soon as it hit the ground, it blew up in a fiery puff of smoke. Sheik landed next to Link while the rest of the dismembered body writhed around in the air before petrifying into a hardened mass. Its particles scattered then shifted about in the air before getting sucked into a single point in space above Link. The blackness formed into a shape before gently floating to the ground at Link's feet.

As soon as he picked it up, golden flecks shimmered in the air. They permeated the cavern, filling it with a blinding light, forcing the wolf and eagle to cover their eyes from its intensity. When the light in the cavern dissipated, the room came back into view. The clear blue water lapping at the naked shore was the only sound left echoing through the empty cavern. The wolf and the eagle had vanished with the light. The Temple had been restored, returning back to the light as the Twilight lifted from Faron.


	6. 05 The Legend

As the flash of light dissipated, Link and Sheik looked around and noticed they were no longer in the Forest Temple. They were now back in Faron Spring. The Twilight had lifted and the sun was filtering through the trees. They looked back at each other and noticed something else was different. They were back in their true form, pointy ears and all. They both looked down at themselves, not believing it and to make sure it wasn't just the other that had changed back. Sheik was wearing his blue body suit with white tabard and bandages. Link was clad in his usual green tunic but for one exception, the new collar around his neck. They looked back up smiling, and closing the space between them, they held each other in the tightest embrace. Tears of joy fell from their eyes as they stared, red to blue, taking the other in. Their lips met in a caress of longing, the soft touch soothing the soul, its warmth spreading through them. When they finally parted, inhaling deeply, a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

The spring glowed in gold, the pool rippling as the Light Spirit rose up from the water. Faron looked like a giant lemur, its long tail curling over him like a hoop. "Link and Sheik, you have lifted the shadow from the land in which I was meant to protect. I wish there was a way to thank you," the Spirit bowed its head graciously. While doing so, he now noticed the object that Link held in his hand. "I see you have found something in the Temple, or rather released it, I should say." Link held up the fragment that he grasped in his hand. "It is a piece of the Fused Shadow, a most powerful relic." Sheik's glance flicked to the fragment when he recognized the reference.

"I have heard that name before, it is spoken of in old Sheikah tales," Sheik said as he began to recount the Legend. "It was said a shadow world, which I can only assume now referred to the Twilight Realm, was once linked to our own. These two worlds, one of Light and the other of Shadow, had a portal that linked them, powered by the magic of each world. After a time, the two worlds erupted in war which was wrought with much death and destruction. Eventually, a truce was called and the Royal Families of both worlds agreed to dismantle their source of magical power, closing the portal. In order to ensure that it would not be used again, the Fused Shadow, which contained the power of the world, was broken into pieces. There were three given to the Light Spirits of our world to protect, which they sealed in the Temples. It is believed there is another that remained in Twilight." Sheik eyed the Lemur, looking for more to the story, that being as much as he knew.

"The Light, of course, had to do the same," Faron explained. "Our world's source of power, the Triforce, was dismantled into three pieces." The two Hylians looked at each other in surprise, for now it made so much more sense. How could this not be known. "One piece stayed with our Royal Family, as you know, and the second was given to the Great Deku Tree. The third went to Twilight, where it was protected by their Shadow Spirit. Since the powers had been dismantled, no longer holding strength, they attracted the attention of the Interlopers. These beings of great power from another realm sought these new powers that were now out there, free to take. One overpowered the Shadow Spirit, taking the Triforce of Power and, bringing it back to our world to find and reunite the other two, inhabited a Gerudo male. The other one inhabited a Twili, which must have been Zant. With his power, he was able to open a portal, exiling the Princess to our world. When the balance of the two worlds tipped, the Goddesses were finally forced to intercede. By the advice of the Great Deku Tree, the Goddesses chose you, Link, to wield the Triforce of Courage." Although Link was aware of the last part, he had not heard how it all started, only that he was chosen to defeat Ganon to stop the evil from spreading.

"So I defeated Ganon, but there is still another out there. Once again, they want to take over, and not just our world, but both." Link had a pained expression all the sudden, pretty sure where this would eventually lead him. Sheik looked over at him, feeling his apprehension at going through it all over again. The warrior looked at Link with his comforting red eyes and took his hand, letting Link know that he was with him. Link felt warm at that, giving Sheik a appreciative nod, the blue eyes softening a bit, then continued on his rant. "Well I have met this Princess already. She helped me escape Hyrule castle after Zelda gave me her power so I could save Sheik." Sheik's look at that moment was absolute devastation. He had not known that and now, looking at the back of his, he saw the glowing triangle. His legs gave out at that, Link quickly grabbing him to hold him up. He could not speak. The Sheikah were the Guardians of the Royal Family and the person he was meant to protect gave up her power to save him, this was not suppose to happen.

"She could not do anything, Sheik. She was trapped in the castle, and she knew it would be the only way to help. You could do so much more than she, from out here. She called Midna, the Princess from Twilight, and she came to help as well. We all need to be rid of Zant to do anything for her people and ours." Sheik felt a little better at that, he could at least stand on his own, if a little slumped and mopey looking. "Midna is taking care of Zelda, holding her close where she can't be harmed. She also knew where to find you and took me through the barrier so I could get to you. She is our only help from the inside. She is powerful, but she can not go up against Zant's magic, it is of a different world. It has frozen are people, as spirits trapped in time, and covered our land in shadow. It is not actually Twilight from her Realm, but a perversion of his own. You will see the creatures he has brought with him, those that took the Light from Faron and the others. But Midna can change their magic to help us once they have been defeated. When we go back into Twilight you will meet her and you will see, although her sense of humor doesn't really help at all. She has been transformed under the shadow as well. She has taken the form of an imp, which I can only imagine was what best suited her, like our forms did us." Sheik appeared a little more reassured with Link's explanation, which in itself was odd that Link's explanations made any sense.

"Well as long as she keeps Zelda safe, then I am bound to help and protect her as well." Sheik said, standing up straighter and more dignified. "If this piece of the Fused Shadow is from her realm, then she would be most powerful again with the whole thing. We are going to free the other Light Spirits, so in the process we will uncover the other two pieces. Although we don't know about the last one, they must be of some help. Each must have some power in itself. This one alone held the shadow over all of Faron when until it was released from the taint. The parasites in the Temple must have been part of Zant's magic _trying_ to infest it, but luckily the Light still held its ground in some way." Link's face quirked a bit at that realization, not thinking of it before, but it not being an issue then.

"Midna was unable to come into the Temple because it still held the Light even though it was under shadow." Link tried to explain yet another thing. "So what will happen when we uncover all the land from the shadow? She is trapped here and if she can't go into the light, where will she go... and what will happen to Zelda." Once again, Sheik was not feeling so good after hearing Link continue to bring up these important things, thanking the Goddesses though that he thought of them. "I can feel the magic in this piece, but I can't seem to affect it in any way. Maybe I just don't know how it works." Link looked at Faron for more. Faron explained that the Fused Shadow could only be used by Royal Blood, being tied to them directly. Much like the Triforce could only be used by Princess Zelda, the Gerudo King Ganon, and yes, Link. He was, in fact, also a Royal Descendant. His mother was the King's sister. Both his parents died serving in the Royal Army during the Gerudo wars. He was taken to the Kokiri Forest when he was still a toddler and raised by Saria for his protection, until one day he would be called upon to claim his rightful place. "Huh?" was all Link could say. He knew all the latter of that story, but not the beginning. He never did find out where he came form, only that he grew up with the Kokiri under the guidance of the Great Deku Tree.

"Well that makes sense, no wonder I am here, to protect you as well." Sheik said and Link gave him an unimpressed look, clearly not needing any protection. Sheik laughed at the naive Hylian, having been with him on the last quest, knowing full well what trouble Link could get into. After a moment, Sheik continued, "Since only Royal Blood can use this, once we have assembled the Fused Shadow, Midna's power is certain to be most powerful, hopefully more so than Zant's. As for Midna, she should be safe from the Light once the shadow is lifted. You have been to the Castle, and it was covered, right? It is not a under the protection of one of the Light Spirits." He looked over at Faron for confirmation, to which Faron nodded. "I mean that doesn't sound good for the castle, but it gives her a chance. I guess Zelda protected it, although she still had the Triforce when it was covered, so that didn't seem to help." He gave a plaintive look, but resigned himself not to be pessimistic. "Don't you find it odd though, that all this happened after you defeated Ganon, albeit a few years later. But whatever did happen to his piece of the Triforce? We never really found out, and he just disappeared. Perhaps it went back to Twilight and this is how Zant got more power. Now that it is only him left, he seems more determined. Do you think there could be any more of them, Faron?" The lemur pondered this for a moment.

"As far as we know there were only the two Interlopers, unless another has not made itself known. I think it is a good a theory as any. Ganon is definitely gone, and yes, his piece went back to Twilight. So that is all Zant could have, unless he somehow got a hold of Midna's Fused Shadow piece? No one knows where it is, or what the whole thing even looked like." Sheik's expression told Faron that he didn't know either. "You will be able to ask Midna once you pass the barrier. I'm sure she will have some more information, now that you have something more useful to her. It would seem if all this were true, then Zant would have a tie to their Royal Family in some way." Faron looked very concerned at that. "Yet another question to ask. She doesn't seem to have told you much, but I'm sure Zelda was aware of the situation before she agreed to help Midna." He paused at looked at the two, wondering why they were still standing here. "Well I guess you better start your search for the other pieces, before Zant has a chance to find them himself." The startled pair said their good-byes to Faron, and hastily departed the spring with his blessing.

It was decided that Link and Sheik would seek out the other Temples to recover the other pieces. The Eldin Province was their first choice since it covered the largest inhabited area. Both the Gorons and the villagers would need their help. Link tucked the mask piece away, amongst all his other gear. The journey to Eldin Spring would take them through two sections of the vast Hyrule Field. A high pass went through the rock walls between them, and another winding up to the Spring from the second field, which it would take about two days to reach. The hike from Eldin Spring to the Fire Temple on Death Mountain wasn't too far, no more than a half day. They could recharge in Kakariko Village before heading for the Goron City. They still weren't sure how long they had spent in the Twilight since there was no real indicator of time. The sun was still in the east where it had been that morning. Although it felt like at least a day had gone by, they were sure that no time went by at all.

They passed through a small meadow with a hut. The man selling oil was sitting outside as always, like nothing had happened. He waved as they passed, holding up a full bottle to sell, but Link still had plenty. They made their way down the path and through the gate, leaving the Faron Woods behind. As they entered the clearing of Hyrule Field, the first thing they saw was the dark orange and black clouds of the Twilight covering the rest of the land ahead. The expanse of field was massive, stretching far into the distance. It was rimmed with either a line of impenetrable trees or sheer rock walls that were unscalable by conventional means. Dappled around the field were tables of rock that had been thrust up several feet, and usually had a little gathering of trees growing on them. This section of the field was divided into north and south by a long rift in the ground. There was some standing water collecting at its base, then the field slowly rose back to level as it continued north. They would stay on the south side and head west to the gap in the rock wall that lead to the lands beyond. They would stick to the roads winding through the grass until they hit the dark wall, not knowing exactly how far it would be.

They hadn't seen any people about, even though to them the Twilight never happened, but there weren't that many travelers in the south anyways. There were a few birds in the sky and some little stilted creatures that zoomed around on two long legs. It became clear why there was not much life out today, when they heard the sound of approaching goblins. Link immediately brought out his sword, a look of pure hatred on his face. He ran at them, Sheik pulling out his daggers as he sprinted after him. There were only three goblins and they were on foot, so they really had no idea what they were running into. Link drove his sword right through the first one as Sheik jumped on the second one. The third one should have turned and ran, but by the time it figured out what was happening, Link had spun around, smashing it over the head with his shield. As Link pulled his sword from the creature, Sheik was already going at the one Link had smashed, having quickly taken care of the first one. Link had forgotten just how quick and deadly the assassin was. Link scoffed at Sheik, who was looking at him with a rather smug smile, then wiped his sword on the goblins clothes.

Link and Sheik continued through the field, keeping up a fast walking pace. They had wondered about each others experiences as their representative animals. At first Link found being a wolf was quite liberating, just running free, jumping far, and springing high. That was until Sheik related the feeling of flying which, to his knowledge, no Hylian had ever done. The Sheikah race had some pretty amazing powers, but that was not one of them. Link looked up into the sky and, seeing the birds soaring on the light breeze, was truly awed by their natural ability. They passed three more goblin hordes before finding a place to rest for a bit. Link was tired because he was trying to outdo Sheik for kill points, but the best he ever did was tie. Link had severed ones head, but then saw the dagger sticking out of its temple, neither knew which happened first.

They had been walking for a few hours, the sun just passing its zenith. Link decided it was time for some rest, stopping at a copse of trees that sat upon the jutting rock next to the road. They climbed up and looked out over the land, making sure they hadn't been spotted and the surrounding area was clear. Link usually got tired easily and liked to be lazy, not having been on a quest for a few years. He laid on his back in the grass and was about to just go to sleep, then propping himself up on his elbows, he looked up at Sheik, who was pacing around looking for something to do. With an exasperated sigh, he threw a stick at him, which he dodged even though he hadn't seen it coming, but it certainly got his attention. He glared back at Link, who was arching his eyebrow and patting the grass next to him. After all, they hadn't been close for a while, at least in Hylian form, and Link wanted to get in as much contact as he could before they had to enter the Twilight again. He had to remind Sheik of this, since he hadn't experienced the barrier yet and seemed to forget what happens when you go through it.

Sheik rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to Link like it was such a drag. Then while Link had his eyes closed in a long, drawn out yawn, Sheik pounced! Link made an "oomph" sound as the air was forced out of his lungs when Sheik landed on him. This wasn't exactly what Link had in mind, but Sheik held him down and he didn't protest. They kissed playfully and rolled around in the grass a bit. Link then found himself where he wanted to be and pinned the Assassin to the ground. Link was a little heavier built, which he though gave him the advantage, not realizing that Sheik, being better trained, could easily take that advantage from him at any time. Sheik smiled and let Link think he had won for the moment, after all, he liked where this was headed.

When they woke up, a little more relaxed and refreshed, it was a few hours past midday so they decided to get going again. They were near the gap in the west wall and hoped to make it through the next field before nightfall. Link knew of a cavern about halfway across the next field where they could take shelter for the night. After another hour, they approached the gap. It was narrow and rose steeply upward, around the hills. They plodded up the hill, nearing the pass. It seemed to get darker all the sudden, and when they turned the next bend they found out why. They were not ready to hit the wall yet but there it was, looming in front of them, absorbing the light around it. They stood in front of it, staring, not quite sure how to get through, hoping Midna was aware of their progress. Uncharacteristically, Sheik took Link in a big hug, squeezing him tight, not knowing how long it would be until he could hold him again. They didn't have to wait long, the familiar snicker being heard on the other side. They tried to part, feeling a little embarrassed, but before they could even react, a giant orange fist shot out of the blackness and yanked them in, still holding each other. This time though, it wasn't Link who had screamed.


	7. 06 Training

As Midna dropped them on the ground, laughing hard, Link was sprawled out on his back having the wind knocked out of him by Sheik, who landed right on top of him. "I have you pinned, Hero." Sheik said as he flattened out on him, holding his wrists down. He was especially enjoying it it since Link was a little embarrassed that Midna was watching. He wouldn't mind that normally, but Link knew he would never hear the end of it from her, all the incessant jokes that would ensue. None of this really mattered, because after two seconds the two warriors were once again transformed into their animal forms. This time it was not a painful transformation or physical mutation. It was more a shifting scatter of particles and reassembling, like the portal and Shadow Creatures did. They wondered about this, adding it to the list of things to ask Midna.

"Damn!" Said Link, "I was hoping you would get to experience the barrier like I did," to which he gave Sheik a most devious smile. "but I guess you did go through that already, only I was to worried at the time to enjoy it." The eagle gave him a piercing glare, and with those sharp eyes, you could certainly tell. Link just continued to smile, until he heard Midna still laughing hard, practically rolling on the ground, but in the air. Link rolled his eyes and looked back down and noticed how ridiculous they looked, the bird sitting on the wolf's belly with his wings spread out over Link's front legs. "Oh, hardy har har, Midna. Such a pleasure to see you again." He made sure his tone showed the evident mockery that was intended, then looked down at the bird who was content to just sit there despite the threatening glare.

"Yes, it is always pleasure with you, my silly wolf friend. You never cease to make me laugh." Midna was still amused at her own little prank. "So, what are we up to now?" She looked back and forth between the two animals, then stopped on the bird, who was climbing down off the wolf. "So, you are Sheik? Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but... Oh, don't get up on my account," she laughed to herself again. "Well I hope you are all that Link says you are. He spoke very highly of you and I went through a lot of trouble to bring him to you." Link thought she didn't really help at all, other than point the way and smack some baddies around. Sheik, on the other hand, looked at Link with adoration, knowing full well the extent of Midna's _supposed_ help.

"He certainly is." Link pointed between Sheik and Midna. "Midna, this is Sheik. Sheik, Midna, the Twilight Princess in all her glory." He gave the imp a satisfied smirk, to which she actually seemed to enjoy. "We have some questions to ask of you. If you have some answers, then we will be able to help you more than you thought. "Midna looked a little suspicious, never liking to be the one not in control. Her eyes darted around a little, seeming to check out the area, pretending to be concerned for their sake.

"I would answer your questions, Hero, but we have hung around here too long. I wish to get out of range of the barrier, in case someone sensed the intrusion." She looked questioningly at Link, who was surprised she was actually waiting for some type of permission, and that she genuinely looked more worried than normal. "Come along now, you wouldn't want to get caught, laying on the ground like that." Link stood up and shook the dirt from his coat. Sheik climbed happily onto his perch, grabbing Link's collar while puffing up his chest and staring her down, proud to show her who was boss here.

"We will make our way to Kakariko Gorge." Link tried to say with authority and, knowing what the bird was doing, attempted to earn back some of his stolen confidence. "I know of a shelter there where we can stay the night, although night came faster than expected." Link looked up in to the sky. "But I guess it will actually never be night now. Either way, we would like to rest for the _night_ when we get there, since it will have been a full day of travelling for us. We can talk then in the cover of the cave, if that is okay with you?" Midna nodded her answer, then with no delay, she disappeared. Sheik showed a most disturbed look, and was about to rant about this seemingly rude Princess they were volunteering to help. Before he opened his mouth though, so to say, Link stopped him with a wide eyed glare of disapproval, then looked up indicating she was still there, but not seen.

It had taken about an hour to climb the pass over the dividing hills, which seemed to be the border of the Faron Province, judging by how the barrier had been displaced. It would take another two hours to get down the pass as it meandered its way through the rolling hills and then another few to get to the cave. Although Link could probably run a little faster while expending less energy in his wolf form, he didn't feel the need to rush since time wasn't really going anywhere. The bird was happy to have some time to spend together. Besides, he really enjoyed riding Link's back, like he was his own personal conveyance.

The path was just as steep coming down, which always seems harder than going up. Walking slanted was not as comfortable when you had four legs on the ground instead of two, all the weight being on his front, including the bird. Sheik asked some questions about Midna, wanting a little more information so he could be better prepared for when they met again, to grill her. Link told him how the Twilight here wasn't really the Twilight from that realm, as he previously stated. It was actually Zant's dark magic creating the shadow. Midna had told him it transformed her people into weird amorphous globs, standing in a stupor. Although looking different than the Hylians, it had the same effect. Midna's imp form was her transformed representation, which Sheik could clearly see why. Without the Fused Shadow, Midna's power was not as strong, so the Interloper was able to overthrow her once it had the Triforce of Power. It cast her into the Light world, and with no way to make a portal back, she was stuck here. That was about all Link had gathered, and it wasn't much more than Sheik had already heard.

Link could tell Sheik was a little flustered. The bird was shifting around on his back, yanking a little at his collar. He told Sheik to scope out the area ahead, giving him something meaningful to do, hopefully cooling off in the process. Link was also getting a little uncomfortable with him on his back while going down the hill, so it seemed a good idea for both. Sheik flapped away and soared out through the updrafts rising over the hills. He tipped sideways and circled Link once before screeching and disappearing from sight, after which they both let out of sigh of relief. Sheik felt the air rushing over his wings, wishing he could do this all the time. As the field came into view, he could see a few goblin hordes here and there, but nothing too threatening. It would probably be an easy journey like the last part. He tried to find the cave but didn't know where it was. After a while, he decided to head back before Link started to worry.

Link had walked for the first little while then, feeling a little freer, he started running. He wanted to feel the full power of his form. He jumped between the rocks on the side, leaping through the air. He thought this would be a good chance to get use to his abilities and test what he was capable of. The wolf was very agile, maybe more so than Sheik. This made him smirk a little, giving him confidence to try some more complicated things.

As Sheik came in silently from above, and being able to see the wolf from a farther distance, Link was not aware of his approach. Sheik could see Link bounding around the rocks below. He would change directions in a split second, appearing to not even touch down. He was truly amazed at what he was seeing, because this was so unlike Link. The Hero could be so uncoordinated sometimes, mostly winning through strength or magic, or sheer luck. Sheik made an arc far out to the side, picking up a stone on the way. He wanted to sneak up on the wolf from behind, to show him who was still the stealthier one.

Sheik glided swiftly and silently down the trail towards Link, he was laughing a little in his head at the clueless prey below him. He was just about to drop the stone, when the wolf suddenly glanced off the rock in front of him. Sheik flapped his wings hard in retreat to pull up as the wolf was bearing straight at him, the stone falling from his grasp. Link caught the stone in his mouth, then flipped his tail at the bird. The gale disrupted the air around the bird and it flapped recklessly trying not to fall out of the sky. Sheik finally got control and swooped down to land on the wolf's back. Link stopped as he approached, grinning like an idiot who thought he was so clever. Sheik landed on his back, grappling onto the collar, still having enough momentum to pull Link forward a little to do a face-plant into the wall. The bird started to laugh in its high pitch scream as Link turned around, appearing a little dazed. Then the bird got a rock in his face as well as Link spit the stone out from his mouth, laughing like a hyena. Sheik was not amused, but then gave in and they both had a good laugh together.

"I was very impressed by your moves there, hot shot." Sheik said sarcastically, although he meant it. "We will have to have a match sometime when I am Hylian again and you are still a wolf." That sounded like a good idea to Link, wanting to kick Sheik's butt for once, if and when the opportunity would present itself, although seeming unlikely. After taking some deep breaths to regain some composure, they headed back down the hill, like a rider and his trusty steed. It wasn't very long before they came out onto the field. This one seemed more gloomy and desolate compared to the other, even though the other was also empty. They kept to the left side of the rock walls, wanting to avoid as much attention as possible.

They thought they were in the clear, but a small goblin horde came up from the side. Link was actually going to enjoy this since he was the only fighter and the bird just had to sit and watch. Link was certainly feeling more confident in this form now. The goblins approached in a semi-circle all at once, not really giving a specific target to go after first. Sheik jumped off and flew to a near branch, wanting to see how the wolf would handle himself. Link was okay with this and gave a wink to the bird as it settled in on its perch.

Link spun around, letting loose a fierce gale that knocked all the unsuspecting goblins on their backs. He jumped on the fatter one first, going straight for the throat. With the bigger one taken care, the only tough part now was deciding which one to take out next. As they got back up, he went for the closest one while flicking another gust at the rest. They didn't fall this time, but were stunned long enough for him to claw at the current one. It didn't die, but it certainly wasn't getting up either. There was now only two left, one with a dirk and the other with a crude spear. The spear bearer took the first attack at him by swinging it out in a low wide arc, hoping to knock the wolf off its feet. Link bit down on the spear, snapping it in half as he jumped over it.

Link paused to laugh for a brief moment as the goblin held up the short stick in surprise. Quietly his dirk wielding cohort snuck up behind him for a stab. He heard the bird screech in warning, snapping him out of his untimely amusement. Link had just enough time to loose his tail again, but the goblin was too close. As he felt a tinge of panic, he wished he had his sword at that moment. He didn't hear a slap on metal as he expected, but when he looked back, the goblin just stood there frozen in shock. He was holding his stomach in as the bottom half of his armor fell on the ground, having been sheered completely off. It looked like it was cut clean through with a blade. The goblin fell forward making a wet slapping sound as it hit the ground. The other goblin wasn't as stupid as its kin. It just dropped its stick and fled. Although Link could have surely taken it over, he was too puzzled about what had happened to worry about it.

Sheik flew down from the branch, flying straight for the downed goblin wanting to inspect the damage. Link rolled it over as the bird was merely nudging at its side. The slash was very evident by the fact it stomach was hanging out, it was definitely cut from a blade. Link looked as his tail, a little blood on its _edge_ and dripping from its point. The only explanation they had was that perhaps the gale wasn't the only ability expressed through the wolf in an augmented form. Link confirmed this by slashing the tree Sheik had been perched on. Although regretting his choice as his tail reverberated from the solidness of its trunk, he had certainly cut into it. Sheik looked at him with jealously, yet another thing he couldn't do in his seemingly more useless form.

They continued on their way, Link performing some more trials... on less solid things. It wasn't long before Link found the cave, or should he say, the giant boulder blocking the cave. Sheik had a good laugh at this, as the wolf had a bewildered expression. It certainly wasn't like that the last time Link was here. His face lit up as an idea came to him. He willed himself to throw one of his bombs at it, like he had used his other abilities. He whipped his tail toward the boulder and a moment later it exploded into pieces, bits of rock flying everywhere. He and Sheik stood there dumbfounded, but soon the snicker told them what really happened. The giant orange fist waved the dust out the air while Midna started to laugh hysterically.

"You really expected to throw a bomb from your tail?" She said, still shaking with uncontrolled laughter. "That is just the funniest thing I have ever seen." Link frowned and sat down, waiting for the Princess to get a hold of herself. After a few moments, she picked herself up off the ground where she had been squirming, wiping a few tears from her yellow eye. "I saw what you did with the goblins and I'd have to say I was pretty impressed. I was not aware you could do those things while stuck in this form, as apparently you didn't either." She giggled a little more, then looked up at him more seriously. "I wonder what else you can do, although I imagine it would have to be something plausible. You can't physically lob something you don't have. At least the other things make sense because you're whipping the air like the boomerang, or striking with your sword, which themselves are both magical items to start with. A bomb is just a bomb." She looked at them both, then gestured for them to head in to the cave. "Shall we? I know someone has a lot on their mind, clearly not you, Link. I shall answer Sheik's questions as best I can." With that, they headed toward the dark cave.


	8. 07 The Truth

As they made their way into the dark cave, the only light was coming from the soft glow of Midna's markings, casting everything in eerie turquoise shadows. When they settled in, Link just sat on the floor, which was covered with wooden planks for some reason. Sheik perched on a root that stuck out from the rocky wall. Midna was just content to hover in the air. Sheik started in on the questions right away, not feeling a need for further pleasantries.

"So how is the Princess? Is she safe" He blurted out, being his number one concern at the moment. The look of fierce protection clear on his face, like that of a mother protecting its young.

"Of course she is. Her light still burns within because I can feel it trying to fry me from the inside. I am only able to keep it at bay by the little power that remains of my magic. But man, it sure itches." Midna scratched the skin under her helm, resulting in a speculative look from Sheik. He recognized its style now and the fact that that is where she was scratching must have something to do with the magic.

"Is that where your power comes from? It is a very interesting piece. I would say it almost seems familiar." Sheik indicated the horns of the ancient stonework helm. Midna gave him a glare of suspicion. "Is that where you hold her, within your helm? It wouldn't happen to be part of the Fused Shadow, would it?" Anger flashed across Midna's face as her eyes bore into him.

"What do you know about that? It is a relic of the past, and thought to be destroyed. How would you even know what it looked like." Midna shot at him in defense. Sheik smiled in knowing, and pointed at the helm.

"I believe that is the fourth piece of the fragmented _relic_. It is said to hold great power when whole. Too bad you don't have the rest of it. I'm sure it would come in handy in our little mission" Sheik said, still with the confidence of having the upper hand.

"If I did have the rest of it, I could defeat Zant easily. But no one knows where the other three pieces are. They were sent to the Light World when it was dismantled, and they have yet to be seen since." Midna's tone was becoming volatile.

"Yes, they were sent _there_. If I told you where that was, would you tell me more about Zant?" Sheik looked like he would have stood face to face with her, if they both were in regular form, not that he actually knew what hers even looked like. Link just sat there, watching the interrogation get heated between the two.

"I will tell you of Zant, but I already know that this is the Light World, so my guess is that you know more. What all would you like to know about _Zant_?" Midna looked down at him, her sheepish grin revealing that she also knew more than she was letting on. The air seemed to calm a bit as the two settled down, now becoming more curious than defensive.

"We know that only Royal Blood can use the power of the Fused Shadow. So we are guessing that you are related to Zant in some way." He turned his head slightly to the side giving her _the eye_, since he was unable to raise his brow.

"Well, if you haven't already guessed, Zant is my older brother." She looked at Sheik to gauge his reaction, to which the bird appeared to only blink. "He was to take the throne of our Kingdom after our father passed. He was hungry for power and could not wait and it slowly ate away at his sanity. He poisoned the King, hoping to take over sooner. Our father slowly succumbed to illness. Zant was eventually caught, but since our father didn't have the heart to kill his own son for treason, so he was exiled from the Kingdom. There is really nothing beyond our land but a vast wasteland, a void of life. Zant would have eventually died there."

"I guess that is where Zant encountered the Interloper." Midna's face looked surprised at the mention of this other being, which the other two had noted. "Did you not know of the Interloper?" Sheik questioned.

"No," Midna replied. "I had guessed that something greater than Zant had gave him these powers or that he had some how acquired them outside his means. What is this _Interloper_?" Midna was looking at Sheik for the answer but then Link made a slightly excited whimpering noise so she and Sheik both looked over to him. "Ah, would you like to tell us about the Interloper! There's a god boy." She patted him on the head like a good dog, to which Link actually nodded in enthusiasm.

_Oh Goddesses help us_, Sheik thought as he shook his head slightly and looked at the ground with a smirk.

"The Interloper is a being from another realm." Link said looking back and forth between the two, waiting for a acknowledgment. "There were actually two of them that we know of. They came to our realms to seek the powers that the Royal families once held, hoping to reunite the pieces and take them for themselves. Ganon was taken over by one, until I fought and killed him." Link beamed with pride, to which Midna repeated the good dog gesture in order to get him to continue. "We believe the Ganon one killed your Shadow Spirit and took our piece of the Triforce of Power. The other acquired it after he died and must have found your brother. We are not sure if he was just influenced by it, or whether the Interloper is actually inhabiting his body." Midna look downcast at that thought, of someone inhabiting her brother.

"I would hope that he wasn't just corrupted, that he was so evil. But that would then mean my brother is dead and this other being has taken over." The other two looked at her apologetically. They had all lost someone close to them for the sake of these Interlopers. Impa and Saria, although not dead, were now gone to them, having ascended to be Sages, protecting the Sacred Realm. "So this being is also looking for the Fused Shadow," She tapped her finger to her chin while thinking a little deeper into it. "And I am guessing that you two have some more valuable information about it. Perhaps know where the pieces are?" She arched her only visible eyebrow, "That would be the logical conclusion to your line of questioning, would it not." Her gaze settling on the weaker of the two, her mischievous grin revealing the lone fang.

"Well, yes," Link said as he swallowed the lump that was suddenly sitting in his throat. Midna's threatening looks were sometimes playful, but he had also seen what she was capable of. "We believe they are sealed away in our Temples that the Light Spirits put them. But Zant power has infected them, and since he captured the Light from the Spirits, the seals have been broken. We have already found one piece which was located in the Forest Temple." Midna's expression raised in surprise at this, a happier smile appearing on her face. It could have been described as over joyed, had he not known better. Link went to get it to show it to her, but unsure of where his equipment was hiding in his wolf form. "It seems I can't access it right now. I may need to be in my Hylian form to retrieve it." His face looked a little scared at the ensuing wrath he was about to receive.

"That is okay. I believe you." was Midna's more controlled reaction, to which Link visibly relaxed. "You will just have to take it out when you are in the Light World again, then carry it through the barrier. "As for Zant, I guess that is why he showed up one day with these new-found powers. There wasn't anything I could do. He shrouded our world in darkness, and with the help of these Shadow Creatures he brought with him, he took over the throne. He exiled me, since he thought this was only fair. Although, instead of sending me out of the Kingdom, he opened a portal to this world, maybe hoping I wouldn't survive the Light. He was right, and the Light did burn. I was forced to lurk in the shadows during the day, only moving around at night. After some time, he came here with his minions, spreading his shadow further."

"I had made contact with your princess shortly after I arrived. Actually, it was her who had contacted me. She had sensed my presence around her castle. When I was found, she was not afraid. She seemed to know things, perhaps her power of Wisdom? I told her of how I got here, so when Zant had arrived, she was not surprised. Although she was still hurt to have to give in, she knew his power and did what was best for her people. We would find a way to take back both our Realms."

The three talked late into the night, discussing the details of what happened and what they knew. Eventually, it _felt_ late and the two Heroes needed their rest.

In the morning, they departed the cave which was only a short distance from the Gorge. When they reached it, there was no bridge. Not that this little hindrance really stopped Sheik or Midna for that matter, but Link couldn't get across. Midna offered to carry him and was about to grab him in her fist, but he backed away with a fierce glare. "I would like to be able to get across on my own. You two always seem to have it easy, when I have to do all the fighting and puzzle work." He said as they approached the spot were the bridge use to be. It didn't seem like it had fallen, more like it had been zapped. The edges seemed to have that particle-like effect, making him think it was magic that had done it. Just then, the familiar fence showed up, indicating another fight for a portal.

As the Shadow creatures descended upon them, Midna suddenly floated away. Just before she disappeared she turned back to Link. "You want to do it on your own, eh? Let's see what you can do." He could hear her snicker event though she wasn't visible anymore. Link was okay with that. He could now take out the last two at once since he knew how to use his tail for the Spin Attack! He took on the three Shadow Creatures easily, Sheik even flying around as a distraction. With only the two left, he spun around, and surely enough they both fell at the same time. The portal changed color and it was all over, piece of cake. Link smiled sheepishly as Midna reappeared. "Nice work boy," Midna mocked him. "Well at least we have another portal, and now I know what happened to the bridge. We can put it back so you can walk across, on your own four legs." Snicker snicker.

"But we don't even know where it is," Link whined. "And even if we find it, how are we suppose to put it back, huh?" Midna looked at him astounded at how Link could act so childish sometimes, throwing a little tantrum. She looked over at Sheik wondering how he could put up with this, to which the bird only shrugged.

"Luckily, _I_ happen to know where it is. I noticed it after _I_ wiped out the Shadow Creatures at the portal right before the Forest Temple, although at the time I didn't know what it was. But that would have to be it, since it was at another portal site. I will send you there to retrieve it-" Link was about to cut in, but she cut him off instead. "-uh, uh. I know what you're going to say, and no, you don't have to walk all the way back. _You_ can transport back to this portal with it." She looked at the bird with a pouty look, "Ah, sorry Sheiky. You will have to stay here with me. Link, when you get to the other portal, make sure you take out the piece of the Fused Shadow. You can use it to transport yourself back here, with the bridge." Link's mouth stood agape for a moment.

"What do you mean, _I_ can do it. Is this power part of the Fused Shadow and not your own innate powers?" Link asked.

"Yes, it is the Fused Shadow, but I do have great power which helps me to focus it. There isn't much I can do in the Light World, but in the shadow and back home, I can do way more. I will show you how to use it, then you will see just how hard it is." She gave him a condescending look, then continued with the ensuing lesson. "Good luck!" She said as she ended the lesson and instantly scattered Link's particles, a horrified look frozen on his face, sending them into the portal.

When Link arrived in North Faron, the same look still on his face even back in his Hylian form, he saw the bridge as soon as he turned around. How he had missed it, he wasn't sure. He took out the piece and looked at it, not quite sure he understood the instruction, but wasn't really able to ask any questions before being whisked away. He hesitantly placed it over his his face. The mask phased a little, going right through the collar, then stayed in place without holding it. It covered his whole neck and most of his face, leaving just one eye uncovered, which was the opposite of Midna's. _So this really is the bottom piece of her helm_.

He looked at the bridge and focused on it hard. It didn't seem to do anything, so he waited. Still nothing. Then he remembered to actually think of it going into the portal. To his amazement, it suddenly shook a little, dislodging itself from the ground. It slowly rose up to the portal but hovered there... waiting. He pictured the portal at the Gorge and then finally the bridge scattered and disappeared. Having nothing else to do hear, he decided he should just go back. He pictured himself rising to the portal and being taken back the Gorge. To his surprise, that is exactly where he ended up.

When Link touched down, he was back in wolf form. The mask still clung to his face, although he realized only because it was being held in place by the collar, no longer fitting in place. Midna squealed with glee as she came down and took it. He glared at her, growling in caution. "Oh relax," Midna sighed, "I know its you found, and I am grateful. I won't take it. I just wanted to see it, to try it on." She did so, placing it over her face. The edges seemed to glow as the two pieces fused together. Then the eyes shone like bright turquoise halos, until they slowly faded, revealing both of Midna's eyes, which were currently the size of saucers. Link was sure she had the biggest, most evil grin he could imagine.

"Whoa!", was all Midna could express as she reeled in its power for a moment. "It is like nothing else. No one has ever had more power than the one piece since it was dismantled ages ago. I can't imagine what having the whole thing would do." Her voice was starting to get really high and she sounded like she was going to burst, feeding off the power. To the other two's amazement, it suddenly split down the same crack it had before. She then removed the mask and gave the piece back to Link. "I will let you keep it until it is needed. You will be able to use its power, which I'm sure will come in handy in shadow and in the light." She placed it as his neck, beneath the collar. Her hand glowed and the mask phased away, although Link could still feel its presence. "I have changed it to fit your form, it is now part of you and will be solid again when you will it to." She hovered back a few feet and look blankly at the horizon. "You two continue on your journey. We will meet up again later. I need some time to figure things out." With that she faded out of view, leaving the two looking at each other with confused expressions.

"I wonder what that was about?" Said Sheik. "I guess the magic really affected her. She seemed almost drunk off of it. Perhaps she needs time to clear her head and think about what she will do with it. After all, this mask hasn't been seen for ages, and no one is quite sure what it is capable of. I just hope she can control it, lest it control her." His tone was that of concern, for he was truly sympathetic to the dilemma she must be in. "She knows she will have to eventually use it on her brother." They both gave a thought for Midna's situation and prayed the Goddesses would help them all in their time of need.

The two headed across the re-placed bridge toward the pass to Kakariko Village. Although it felt like the starting of a new day,with the dawn's twilight covering the sky, there would be no rising sun.

* * *

**Please review. I would like to know whether you like it or not, or who is actually reading it?**


	9. 08 A Brief Interlude

**WARNING: This chapter contains yaoi. So if you don't like it (then there must be something wrong with you, he-he), just skip to the next chapter and it will continue right where it left off. You have been warned! Don't comment if you were too stupid to continue against your own will :)**

* * *

As soon as they crossed the bridge, something popped into Sheik's head. He yanked back on Link's collar with a flap of his wings. "Whoa there, boy!" Sheik practically yelled. Link made a slight choking sound then looked back at Sheik.

"What is your problem? That hurt." He exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at the bird.

"Sorry, Link." Sheik said apologetically, although beaming a mischievous grin at the same time. "Something had just occurred to me though, and I wanted to check it out before we got too far away." He nodded his head in the direction of the portal. "Now that you can warp between portals, I thought we could stop by the house for a second and maybe, uh... get some supplies and freshen up." Link was about to argue, knowing full well they couldn't carry any supplies being like this, but wouldn't question Sheik's reasons. After a minute of thinking about it, he nodded, although still not knowing why, and headed back toward the portal.

"I'm not sure how this will work." Link said with a doubtful look. "I thought Midna indicated that you couldn't go with me the last time, that only I could go through the portal with the mask."

"Well you did send the bridge back through the portal, so I don't really see the difference." He gave link a questioning look, the blue eyes revealing that the little wheels were slowly turning in his head. Sheik then realized that he couldn't expect Link to understand how this worked, and continued when he saw no forthcoming response. "How about you just try it and we will see what happens. If anything, you will just end up there by yourself, and you can just come back."

Link looked up at the portal, picturing him and Sheik both rising up to it, and then pictured the portal at the Ordon Spring. He felt the familiar scattering sensation, then waited to be reassembled. When he could see again, everything was rather blurry and he couldn't breathe. Link was laying face down in the water with Sheik on top, straddling his neck. Sheik looked at himself, glad to be back in Hylian form, then noticed the Hero beneath him. He jumped up and grabbed Link's tunic, pulling him to his feet as he sputtered out some water. He knew he could put Link in that position again easily enough.

"Well, you really should change out of those wet clothes and let them dry, Link." That same grin appeared on Sheik's face, and before Link had a chance to react, Sheik was on his knees ripping Link's tights off.

"Hey, what the hell has gotten into you?" He looked down disapprovingly at his partner, then looked around the empty quiet spring. "At least let me undo the belt first." He started to unfasten it seeing where this was going.

"Fine, you do that. I'll get started on this." Before he knew it, Link's shorts were down too and Sheik was kissing the hollow of his hips. By then the belt was gone, along with the tunic. Sheik stood up fast, untied his bodysuit and pulled it down to his waist. Link was always mesmerized by Sheik's beautiful slender form. He was toned and fit with sleek muscles. The only hard lines were at the _V_, disappearing below his covered waist. Link also noticed something else that was quite hard as well. He was about to make a move for it when the Sheikah pushed him back with a shove. Link tripped on his still booted feet with his shorts around his ankles and splashed back into the water. Sheik gripped his arm so he wouldn't fall so hard.

The water was only a few inches deep, so what ever Sheik required was not covered in any way. Link leaned down and untied his boot, only having time to do so because Sheik was slowly slipping down his bodysuit. Link was barely able to focus on the boots, and barely got them off with the rest of his undergarments. Link laid there naked, the shallow water slowly lapping against his tanned skin. He was propped up on his elbows awaiting the Sheikah's next move. Sheik now stood there, looking down at Link with lust. Link was as hard as Sheik now and that was all the sign he was waiting for.

Sheik came down fast, covering the Hero's body with his own. Their lips met in a hard crush, but still so soft to the touch. Link quivered at the feel of the Sheikah's lips, so warm and supple. Their hips ground together as they could barely contain the feel of each others heat. Sheik slowly trailed his tongue along Link mouth until Link opened it, inviting him in. They caressed their tongues together, exploring the warmth of each others mouths. Back and forth gently, no dominance apparent yet. Then Link drew in Sheiks tongue with a sharp inhale and they wrestled each other for dominance. Link's grin could be felt against Sheiks lips as he proved who was the stronger, but Sheik would just have to prove to him who was the _better_.

Sheik slid his hands down Link firm body, feeling each chiseled muscle as he passed over it. His kisses slowed as he made his made down Link's jawline to the crook of his neck. He hesitated there for a moment, hearing the quiet moan from the Hero as he gently kissed his neck. He licked softly along the neck and the base of the ear, drawing only more sharp breaths from the Hero. He slid his lips down tenderly caressing the smooth skin. He nipped a little on the shoulder, teasing him, then a little harder. The bite caused the Hero to arch his back with pleasure, letting out a gasp this time followed by a murmur of praise. Sheik knew what he liked, and this would certainly drive him mad. He lingered there for a moment before making his way down further. Link ran his strong hands through his partners blond hair, encouraging him.

Sheik made his way down the tanned chest until he came to a nipple. He licked it gently with his tongue, circling around a little until he heard the appropriate reaction from his partner. He then bit down a little with his teeth, eliciting a more pleased sound. He licked a little more before continuing on, after all, Sheik was after something else in particular. He did not have to go far, although he took his time tracing a trail down the center of Link's rippled abs. He eventually came to his destination. He could feel the heat emanating from Link's hardened cock.

He kissed around the base, licking here and there. Then, with an even pressure, he moved the flat of his tongue up to the head. This certainly had the anticipated reaction, for Link writhed around little, arching his back again, his cock pressing back hard as it throbbed into his tongue. He passed his tongue over the head, lapping at it gently, small whimpers ensuing. Then he took it into his mouth and slowly slid down to the base. He actually quite enjoyed pleasing Link, and who wouldn't, what with all the little noises he made.

He continued to stroke up and down, with his lips firmly wrapped around his partner. Link was pretty easy though so he didn't want to try too hard. But he would slow down and speed up to the confirmations of the noises, Link bucking his hips up when he was getting close.

Sheik stopped, slowly withdrawing his mouth, looking up at Link, a slight glimmer behind his lustful crimson eyes. Link looked up at Sheik with glazed eyes, recognizing that knowing look. His blue eyes glanced around, not sure about doing _that_ right here in the spring. _Yes, we could just go back to the house since it is right there, but where would be the fun in that?_ Sheik's eyes responded to Link's unsaid thought. Usually Link was the more adventurous one, but today, Sheik would see if he could push the Hero's limits. Maybe he had been feeling held back and under-appreciated in his bird form or, perhaps, he may have been turned on by Link's new-found grace and agility but, most likely, the collar had a lot to do with it. It stood out against Link's skin tone, being the only thing that wasn't ripped off. The gate was closed, and no one would come in since Epona wasn't here? _Oh right, I forgot about... damn Link is hot right now._ His body glistened a little, the sweat starting to bead as it cascaded down his chest. Perhaps the forgotten rays of the sun shining on his golden skin made his beautiful features stand out that much more.

Sheik pressed up against him, feeling the heat from their bodies. He just couldn't seem to get any closer. He needed more contact, more of Link. He kissed Link hard, reaching behind him to draw him up. Their bodies separated slightly as they both stood, the warm air feeling suddenly cooler without the other pressed against them. Sheik backed Link up to the little patch of grass on the shore next to the gate, just out of view. He laid Link back on the grass, planting more kisses up his neck. He gently brought Link's knee up to his chest, straddling his other. He drew himself up Link's leg, his hardness caressing his soft inner thigh. The moisture and sweat making it slide easily toward it destination.

Link arched slightly, letting out a gasp as he felt the pressure trying to move in. He relaxed a little with his partner's heated kisses, the tension lessening a little with each panting breath. Sheik's intense arousal provided a smooth entrance, the precum being particularly slippery. He could feel the warmth entering, wanting to go in further. He pushed down on him, inviting him further. His partner was gentle, but the lust was building. Both of their chests rising and falling together, the slickness between them fueling the need for friction.

Sheik pushed his hips forward, deep and slow. The Hero's eyes fluttered slightly, then his head sank back into the grass, an unmistakable sensation rising within him as he bit his lower lip to suppress the contented moan. As Sheik started to move faster, the murmurs became louder, the building friction intensifying with each thrust. Sheik brought Link's other leg up to his chest, pressing in for a better angle. There was no doubt when he hit the spot, Link's back arching high off the ground. Link's toes curled as Sheik continued to pound the spot.

Link's hand inevitably made its way to his cock, the need to jack-off being unbearable. Sheik slowed a little, not quite done, and certainly wanting to make it last. He didn't want to push Link over the edge, because he wanted the better orgasm for himself. When he thought Link couldn't hold out any longer, he slowly withdrew himself, grabbing Link's hand to stop him before it was too late. The surprised look of disappointment quickly changed to that of hunger as he knew what Sheik wanted.

Sheik laid Link's legs flat on the grass. His body swayed seductively as he brought himself over the Hero. He knelt down, straddling Link's hips. He teasingly caressed Link's firmness with his buttocks, rubbing it slowly between them. The sweet fluid seeping from Link's cock provided ample lubricant. Sheik sat up slightly until he was in position, then slowly lowered himself down when it was in just the right spot. Link reacted to the enveloping sensation, uncontrollably bucking his hips. This elicited a small yelp from his partner, his eyes squeezing shut until the sting faded. He slowly moved up and down, until Link could see that he was ready. Then Link started to thrust, increasing the speed and pressure.

Sheik looked down at Link, his hair slightly cascading over his face. Their eyes locked as they felt the tingle rising up from below. The electricity jolted through them as they were wracked with pleasure. Sheik was tugging at his throbbing cock in anticipation of the imminent moment. Link started to shudder, trying to hold it back. This caused Sheik to go over, the most intense of orgasms. His cum shot across Link's chest, the white fluid contrasting against Link's tanned skin. This was already too much for Link, the squeezing of Sheik's orgasm forcing Link's own. Sheik could feel the pulsing throb as the warm fluid filled him. They both panted in heat, Sheik's nails digging into Link's side. He slowly withdrew the warmth as he leaned down to his lover, kissing him deeply. He lay down next to him, his arm draped across his chest and legs intertwining. The sun was warm and the grass soft. The slight breeze whispered through the trees, taking all cares with it. It was just the two of them, the peace, and the quiet.

They laid there for some time, until the world seeped back in. They would eventually stop by their house, not really needing anything, but just to freshen up. With the portal so close, they would soon be on their way again, and could easily come back... whenever the need should arise.


End file.
